


Haikyuu

by Yamaguchikimverly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamaguchikimverly/pseuds/Yamaguchikimverly
Summary: A new Karasuno girls volleyball club has arrived as they set out to go and play to reach the championship and prove that they are not the shadow of the boys volleyball team.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First one of 2020 I've been writing One Shots before. And its been a while since I've written something again of course I stopped before but hey I'm back.

~Katsumi Miyaji

Sometime, in a day in Karasuno High a school that holds a normal education but with a high image when it comes to volleyball as they used to be a strong powerhouse especially with the little giant. However, it held its reputation after a new little giant resurfaced...

In a gym, in Karasuno high squeaking shoes and bouncing balls can be heard echoing the gym. A girl walked in wearing headphones.

When she stopped she didn't notice the boys in the gym instead of her teammates.

She's part of a volleyball team. She looked at them with a blank expression, however it softened a little when an orange-haired boy approached her.

"Hey, what brings you here? We're sorry we're in the middle of volleyball practice right now you can see Tsukishima later." The boy said.

The girl, having to be a fan of Tsukishima only just looked at him with a cold face. Shaking her head.

"I wasn't looking for him I'm a volleyball player here." She said,

The orange-haired boy stared in shock but he smiled brightly however it took no effort on cracking a smile from the emotionless girl standing in front of the boy.

A gray-haired boy approached them smiling softly.

"Please, Excuse our first year Ms. Miyaji." He said,

The girl on the other hand nodded. "He's not a bother anyway. He just thought I was looking for one of the members here. Considering I'm a girl." She replied.

"If you're looking for the others they're in the other gym." Said the gray-haired boy.

The girl nodded as she turned around all of a sudden.

"What position do you play?" Ask the orange-haired boy eyes filled with sparks.

The girl turned her head a little. "Wing Spiker..." she replied before walking away to the other gym not before making eye contact with a certain blonde.

Soon after the girl arrived at the gym she softly smiled at her teammates as she headed over to the storage room to change. After changing she wore her sports glasses.

"Where have you been Katsumi?" Asked her brunette teammate.

"Went to the wrong gym," she replied.

"I see. Have you seen him?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"What happened?" The other asked.

In which the girl shrugs. The other girl chuckled as she and the others got ready for the match.

Soon enough the game started. Katsumi can only assume the boys left because she heard footsteps.

"Focus Katsumi!" Their captain shouted. Into which Katsumi shook her head and did as she's told she position herself thinking straight as to where the ball should hit. She looked at the server, eyes focused as the server prepared to spike.

Once it did, her teammate gets in and receives it making the others run for it and receive it.

Katsumi watching the ball closely, she went in when the ball came flying. She jumped having to touch the ball in the middle, spiking it in the ground, breaking the blockers defense and earning them a point.

Soon enough, once again, Katsumi looked at the open door of the gym. To her surprise, she saw the blonde-haired boy of the boys' volleyball team. And to her surprise, he was watching them with his team as the other students, mainly girls, surrounded him.

"Katsumi!" A voice shouted. Katsumi looked and in a flash she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reliving the past and the present

~Katsumi Miyaji's point of view

The slowing pain of having to be hit by a volleyball without a notice has got me thinking of why I lost concentration in the first place. I saw him  _ again…  _ Why, though? Why would I see him in any day possible?.

I'm still unconscious and I get why. But I never thought I would lose focus because of him, how sad. To think I could get over him. It doesn't seem like I will though. 

Suddenly, I remembered him. And the day we met. It was really blurry but I was there and I was confessing. It was really hard to get to his side. I'd even go as far as bewitching him but, I wouldn't do that. He's just so hard to please. 

I was friends with Yamaguchi before I left to go to Osaka to study there. Even so, I got back and started middle school. I knew I would meet him unfortunately. What a quiet guy. 

But I confessed. Something I regret doing even from this day. He was cold and stiff and he rarely shows feelings. But somehow I manage to get through his stone cold heart. I knew his passion in volleyball so I too, played and practiced as hard. Getting to the point where we separate ways.

I loved him, if only he knew that. I guess I just wasn't as serious as he was. But seeing him today changed my feelings for him. In not the bad way, he… His showing feelings I never could do. I guess he doesn't need me to change him he can do it himself, 

I was over him but it still hurts. I don't think he loved me anyway, 

And that thought still gets me. 

Out of nowhere suddenly, a cold sensation came and hit my forehead, Cold, it stopped the temporary ringing in my head. 

I remember the time he accepted my feelings. He said I was annoying but I laughed it off. The most important thing for now is that he accepted it. 

In all the girls he encountered and rejected I was the only girl he said yes to. Talk about lucky, 

Still this cold sensation reminds me of that day. 

_ "Katsumi."  _

\-----

"She should be waking up now." A voice said. And upon waking up she saw faces of her teammates looking at her. 

She looked back at them. She sat down putting a hand on her forehead. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw him from across the clinic. 

They made eye contact…

Katsumi looked away from him glaring at the ground the team noticed and one of them touched her shoulder while the others went out and headed back to the gym.

Katsumi, Hiro and Kei were inside the clinic. Katsumi is still looking down and Hiro looks at her before saying.

"You know, He carried you here." She said,

Katsumi was silent still looking down. 

"Why?..." she quietly said.

Hiro looked at her before signaling for Kei to go out for a second and he did he walked off. Once Hiro made sure no one's with them she made Katsumi look at her. And to Hiro's surprise she was crying. 

"Why?..." Katsumi asked.

"Katsumi, he saw you earlier. He wanted to talk but you walked away." Hiro explained.

"And he didn't run after me?. Typical…" Katsumi said, voice cracking a little. 

"Have you really moved on?" Hiro once again asked.

Katsumi still crying nodded.

"I've moved on. I really did. But seeing him just destroys the process I worked hard to build." She said,

"Is it because you realised he doesn't need you?" Hiro asked.

"That's the case… He changed. He must've moved on already. Not even going through the same pain as I do." Katsumi replied.

"Perhaps he does, who knows. You won't know until you ask." Hiro said.

"By the way…" Hiro continued making Katsumi look at her.

"Karasuno high's boys volleyball team will have a match against the same team we lost to a few weeks ago." Hiro said.

Katsumi looked at her eyes still red from crying.

"Shiratorizawa?" She said,

Hiro nodded.

"Are you going to watch the match after ours are done?" Hiro asked. 

Katsumi didn't answer. But she got up from the bed and left the clinic Hiro following closely. 

While walking Hiro noticed the sudden turn of direction. Hiro noticed that Katsumi was heading to the first gym where the boys volleyball team was practicing. 

Hiro looked at Katsumi's whereabouts and sudden change of attitude that's when it clicked. 

Hiro saw Katsumi heading towards two familiar figures. 

\------

I got up from the clinic bed I know despite my hatred towards Tsukishima. He still used to be my lover. Heading towards the gym I wasn't sure what I'm going to say. I feel so nervous. It's like confessing to him all over again. 

I remember it quite well actually…

That day was the entrance exam for the High schools that we're supposed to be going to. That time I was just starting volleyball. When I convinced myself to finally do it after the exam. After getting mercilessly getting beat to the confession by other girls from different classes I found my chance. 

Valentine's day was a failure as I forgot to write my name on a card I put in a bag with the homemade strawberry shortcake I made.

White day? A failure. Someone beat me to it. 

Regular days? Failure. 

So the exam time. Was the only time I managed to get my strength and walk up to his advanced class. 

I still remember that… The same nervousness and the same heart pounding like it will escape my chest. But that time I was the naive, clumsy, long haired girl of class A-2 it's something I feel ashamed of showing Tsukishima. 

But…

Determine I walk up to his classroom only to stop on my tracks when I saw a girl and him standing up. The girl seemed to be his classmate. My eyes widen a sweat formed on the side of my forehead my glasses fall on the bridge of my nose. 

I was flustered. I knew I was too late. Not to mention I was standing right in front of the classroom door when I saw them. The girl was bowing holding up an envelope. In which he took and just looked at it. 

What killed my confidence is him ripping the paper in half and giving the girl the coldest look he could master…

And the words he said.

_ "I'm not interested in pathetic girls like you." _ He said,

I gulped. Trembling as I accidentally let go of the paper bag I was holding making a sound. Noticing this I felt them look at me. The girl was crying. Tsukishima's face…

Was cold…

I panicked…

" _ I'm sorry!"  _ I shouted running away from the door and into the library downstairs. 

Going to the farthest room filled with shelves and books I hid and gathered all the books I usually read making sure that it hides my whole embarrassed face before slamming my face on the table. 

I thought it was the end but…

A minute or so I heard a chair move across from mine. My face still on the table I didn't move. I don't want to face whoever it was. But then I heard a voice. The familiar voice that sent shivers down my very spine. 

_ "Katsumi Miyaji, class A-2 the class representative…"  _ said the voice, 

Then I heard a thing being placed on the table. 

I slowly looked at the thing that was placed. And to my surprise it was the same paper bag I was holding earlier before I ran out of Tsukishima's classroom. 

My face exploded into many different shades of red. When I recognize the voice and the face that comes along with it.

I was so ready to cry when I saw him. Remembering the thing he said to the girl from earlier. 

To my stupidity I cried. 

_ "I...I'm sorry I...I'm never doing it again… I… I promise… I… I'm pathetic… Not worthy of your love… I… I know you'll reject me but please hear me out… I… I… I like you so much… you're… you're so intelligent… and cool… and… and… You look good too… and--" _

_ "Shut up already, you girls are so loud."  _ He said,

I panicked.  _ "Ah...Ah! I…I'm sorry! Ah!" _

I Immediately shut my mouth. Standing up I was about to walk away when. He grabbed my arm.

" _ You haven't even heard my response…"  _ He said,

I wasn't looking at him. I already accepted the rejection.

_ "I like you too. Though I don't know why and what feelings for you has pushed me into liking you. But I do. You're a crybaby but you interest me…"  _ He said, 

I look at him with wide eyes widen blushing furiously.

Confused at most but happy at the same time. 

Thinking about the past has me thinking of what I did wrong for him to ask me to break up with me. But I know right now the right thing to do is to talk to him…

Walking down the hallway nervous and uneasy I remember the scene from before. But as I go nearer I can see the karasuno boys volleyball team and in the far corner I saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 

My hands shaking I walk towards them.

Before saying…

"Kei, we need to talk." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kei, we need to talk." She said, 
> 
> As she approached me and Yamaguchi it made me wonder why she's here. I know she doesn't want to go near me. But in a serious look she went up to me.
> 
> "Ple-Please Kei. I need to talk to you." She said, stuttering a little.
> 
> This scene is familiar to me. But instead of confessing and running off she walked up to me. 

"Kei, we need to talk." She said, 

As she approached me and Yamaguchi it made me wonder why she's here. I know she doesn't want to go near me. But in a serious look she went up to me.

"Ple-Please Kei. I need to talk to you." She said, stuttering a little.

This scene is familiar to me. But instead of confessing and running off she walked up to me. 

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked.

She perked up as if nervous. She took my arm slowly and carefully. Her palms are a bit sweaty and it was shaking a little as she dragged me out of the gym. She then looked at me once we're out of the gym. 

"Shiratorizawa…" she muttered.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Kei, that team is prestigious, you guys don't have the chance against them, especially their ace. Ushijima." She told me clearly, seriously and worriedly. 

"I'm worried about karasuno. Shiratorizawa won't guarantee you a win without losing an arm or a finger." She added.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked. 

"I'm worried about you--" she said before catching herself in the act.

"I mean not only you. But your team. I've seen what they're capable of." She said she then took out her phone and showed me a video that hasn't been played yet.

"Here… I'm sending you this video clip on one of shiratorizawa's matches. Learn about it and get some tips too. I hope it's helpful." She said,

She then once again… Walk away… 

I watched as she walked away as the video she sent me made its way to my messages... I opened my phone and I saw her last message…

_ Friday 6:00 am _

_ "I want you to break up with me." _

_ "I understand." _

That was the last message she said before it's over… 

I don't know how I'd feel about it… she never tried connecting with me.. And I never tried to do the same. Has she moved on?. From the look of her face back at the gym and from the tears she shed back at the clinic.

Is that how she feels?. 

I shook my head then I went back to the gym. As usual we continue our practice. "Hey, Tsukishima, who was that with you earlier?" Hinata asked.

I looked at him and I noticed his question raised a couple of curious faces. I look at him. "It's none of your business pipsqueak." I said.

Soon though. The encounters with the girls volleyball team have been going on frequently. Until the coaches of both volleyball teams had this great Idea of setting us up with a match. And now I'm faced to face with Katsumi and her team.

Though she's not the captain she at least had the guts to be talking like one. The start of the match started smoothly with us doing a greeting. Though not an official match and it's just an expedition match we manage to do a formal greeting with people running touching the opposite side of the players. 

Somehow I managed to touch her palm and they were trembling. But she kept a calm look. 

The match started. With the starting server. The girls' side. We started to get ready for a rally. Surprisingly we lost the rally earning them a point and so they once again started the serve.

And so the game started the girls really have it in them.

From libero, the wing spikers and the ace. Eventually they started falling behind for 2 points in the second set. On the second break I noticed the worry the girls team had over Katsumi. 

"Hey Tsukishima." A voice said. I looked back and saw Sugawara-san. "Yes senpai?" I asked.

He looked at the direction I was looking. "Those girls are really good huh? For a second there I thought we were going to screw up until their wing spiker made a foul and she landed in a wrong line after doing her spiking.

"Yeah." I answered. Then I felt a pat on the shoulder. 

"Lets keep going." He said before walking away. 

The second quarter resumed. This time the game ended with a tie. 25-25 

Third quarter got me good. Just as the ball fell on their side the libero saved it with her foot sending back with their ace. They got the point the game ended with them winning 25-26.

The game continues smoothly. The game probably ended around 5 pm with us tieing again. 

"Woah they're intimidating!" Hinata shouted. I once again looked at their team and they were all laughing. Katsumi was smiling. "Good game Tsukki." Yamaguchi said.

"Good game of course…" I replied.

Soon after I was about to go out when I heard balls falling on the floor and a shoe squeaking I walked over to the other gym and saw Katsumi practicing her spiking. 

With each passing ball the hand that hits the ball gets harder and harder. Suddenly a ball rolled over my side. I look at it and I look back at her and now she's staring at me with those emerald eyes. 

Silence… is deafening. But we just stared at each other for a split second before she walked up to me picking the ball that was near my foot. She started clearing the balls and was about to get ready to leave when.

"Katsumi." I called. She stopped. But she didn't look at me. "Katsumi." I called again.

No response. I walk over to her. "Katsumi, talk to me." Before I turned her around I noticed her shoulders were trembling and they were shaking…

"Katsumi…" I uttered her name.

"Talk?" She finally said. I was silent.

She turned around. "Talk? You want us to talk?" She asked as her shaken state wore off.

"What for? There's nothing to talk about…" she added.

"Katsumi… Look. The thing between us before I did not understand it." I replied.

Just then the cloudy skies cleared and the moon shines through the window. That's when I met the same emerald eyes. Eyes filled with sorrow as the light of the moon reflects her anger. 

"Tsukishima, I tried. I really did. I tried helping you." She started still looking at me.

"I tried helping you to understand your own feelings. But you asked me to let you go. I tried to fix it. But you said it would probably hurt less if I was the one to break up with you." She said.

Just like a machine I feel nothing.

"I taught you everything you need to know." She said.

"Tsukishima I felt used!" She shouted, rushing over to me to swipe the collar of my uniform

"Do you even understand the pain and suffering I have to go through to forget you?. No you don't understand. You know nothing. And seeing you so happy with people you appreciate it feels like you didn't even care about me." She added her grip tightens.

"You probably didn't care enough to talk to me. Answer my questions. I was left unanswered and hurt." She added. She raised her other hand while the other is still gripping onto my uniform. 

I prepared myself for the impact. But nothing came just a body on my chest. I looked at Katsumi and she was crying. 

"I loved you Tsukishima. I really did. I admired your smart brain, I admire your talent. And your face… they were so pretty and your eyes…They were so empty...I thought I could be the one you're looking for...But I was wrong…"She said.

"I was wrong to like you. I'm wrong to think you would love me too. But you're emotionless… a studious machine. You deserve love… But not with me." She added.

She was about to let go of me when my hands acted to themselves and wrapped her in a hug.

"Tsukishima let go of me." Katsumi said.

"Katsumi,I'm sorry. I don't know what to say but I'm sorry. Feelings for me are difficult honestly. I don't know how to express myself to you. I just wished we stayed friends at least." I said unintelligible of me to say something so simple but alas she said.

"I couldn't bring myself to be friends with someone I fell in love with let alone act like nothing happened. That is not how a break up works. If it was that easy I could've forgotten you existed." She said, pushing me away, breaking the hug.

Once again… She vanished…

My heart was once again empty… A gaping hole present in my heart. She always disappears. Just like a star covered by the clouds. Or a bird that flies away when approached.

I dropped a piece that belongs to her heart. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is an AU where the non canon characters in the story is a first year female volleyball player while the canon female volleyball players are 3rd years.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that for your first day?


End file.
